


Almost

by Lgbtimelord



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbtimelord/pseuds/Lgbtimelord
Summary: “They look at each other like they werealmost lovers, like they should have kissedand made love and laughed in bedtogether, but they chose to stay friendsinstead.They look at each other with what ifs andcould haves and hearts full of regret.”— Almost Lovers | Nikita Gill





	Almost

It was surprising when Daisy kept asking her to bring her friend Jemma to Afterlife. It was surprising to see her talk about someone like that, so happy and smiling.  
It was even more surprising the way Daisy was so comfortable around this girl that she could hug her and Daisy's arms would go instantly around her. They smiled at each other for a while, and after that her daughter started to talk about Afterlife and what she's learned, she looked at Jemma with so much hope, fear and nerves like she didn't want to let her down and Jiaying guessed that she didn't.  
They remind her of a poem she once read.  
"They look at each other like they were almost lovers,..." And Jemma took Daisy's hand between hers, when Jiaying told her a science fact about inhumans that was remarkable, or so Jemma says, while they were walking in the street and they thought that Jiaying didn't notice the slight blush in hers and Daisy's cheeks.  
"...like they should have kissed and made love and laughed in bed together,..." At the end of the night, Jemma said goodbye and when she hugged Daisy, she whispered a soft   
-Thank you for bringing me- in her ear.   
"...but they chose to stay friends instead." Daisy's smile was bright and big when Jemma stepped out of the hug, -You're an amazing friend- she said, she turned around and didn't see how Daisy's smile fell.  
"They look at each other with what ifs and could haves and hearts full of regret."  
Jemma turned back at the door to see her, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.   
Her eyes found Jiayings', who give her a smirk in return, like a little push that said 'yes, do it. You'll be happier if you do' but Jemma shook her head, not really knowing if it was for Jiaying or for herself, and lowering her head she went to her bedroom.  
When Daisy felt that Jemma was completely gone, she looked back, to where she was standing a few moments ago.  
\- You should tell her. I believe she feels the same way.  
Daisy's head turned so fast that she had to take her hand behind her head.  
\- What are you talking about?.  
\- Jemma. She's a lovely, clever and beautiful girl, it's not wonder you like her.  
She opened her mouth to argue but deep down she knew that there was no point to it. So she stayed quiet.  
\- How do you feel when you're with her?. Jiaying asked and when she stayed that like, waiting for an answer, she knew that she would have to talk.  
\- It's like- she sighed - I don't know, but I like to spend time with her, even if it's listening to her talking about some new experiment or some old scientist she loves and I like to hear her laugh, but I like to hear her laugh about the things I say and my jokes more. I like that she doesn't like beer but would drink it anyway because everyone is doing it and she loves to feel like part of the team when she is one of the most important parts of it, I love that when she hugs me all the vibrations I feel of everything in this world just stops and she is the only thing I can think of. But I can't tell her all that because if she doesn't feel that way I won't ever get those hugs again or those smiles. I won't risk that.  
It felt nice, say it to someone, being able to say it at loud. Like some weight was out of her shoulders and in some way it was. Her breathing was fast but the silence and peace of the place make her steady again. And when she looked up, she saw her mom smiling at her.  
-Someone once wrote:   
"There's too much risk in loving" the young boy said. "No" said the old man, "there's too much risk in not".   
So maybe, you shouldn't be so scared of what will happen if Jemma doesn't feel the same way, you should be excited of what will happen if she does.  
Daisy stood up, went to the other side of the table and when she hugged Jiaying she wisphered,  
-Thanks mom.


End file.
